


A baby

by rebelinsidewriter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, age gap
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelinsidewriter/pseuds/rebelinsidewriter
Summary: Palamurang Kyungsoo at ang mga tropa nito, meets Jongin the soft guy, and his equally soft friends.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 5





	A baby

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE: lots of curse word, pero hindi naman siya offensive, like how you would talk to friends lang. 
> 
> Hello! I'm back with a new story :D hope you support me on this one too!  
> not really edited, I'll edit when I have more time :D

“Tangina nito dali na parang gago sasama lang eh. Daming arte amputa” banas na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa ka tropang si Minseok na nag iinarte at ayaw sumama sa kanilang kumain malapit sa ospital. Isang jeep lang naman, libre na nga pamasahe nag iinarte pa. Banas na banas na tuloy si Kyungsoo. 

“Uwing uwi na ko Soo, tangina nito namimilit pa.” Sagot ni Minseok habang nag liligpit ng mga gamit niya. Umungot si Kyungsoo sa pagkaka upo niya sa tabi lang ni Minseok, kahit inis siya, inaantay niya pa din itong matapos mag ligpit. 

“Ang arte hayup. Libre na pamasahe, nag titipid ka diba?” Umupo si Kyungsoo sa desk ng arm chair nila at duon nag maktol. 

“Tanga wag ka umupo diyan, pagalitan tayo nila Miss. at excuse me hindi ako nag titipid, baka bilin ko pa buong restaurant na ‘yon eh” sabi ni Min na ikinatawa nilang dalawa. Lumakad na ang dalawa palabas ng room nila, imbes na bumaba sa 1st floor ay umakyat sila 2 floors up pa para naman sa iba nilang kaibigan sa ibang section. 

Senior high na kase, nag iba iba sila ng strand, at nahiwalay sila ni Minseok sa iba nilang kaibigan. Same building pa ren naman pero iba ang sched ng lunch nila. Kaya ngayong may free time ang ibang kaibigan ay si Minseok naman ang ayaw sumama. 

“Bakit ba ayaw mo sumama Min-Good afternoon Miss, bakit nga?” napa bow sila saglit upang batiin ang teacher nila bago naka sagot si Minseok. 

“Magpapakain si kuya tanga, minsan lang yun diba? Gusto mo ba sumama? Iwan na naten sila, tutal baka kasama nanaman nila si Hwuang, iritang irita na ako sa tao na yan.” 

“Gago may makarinig sayo, dahan dahan ka nga. Eh di naman kase nila maiwan si Hwuang, wala daw friends kaya nasama sa kanila.” sagot ni Kyungsoo, medyo humina ang boses dahil ilang hakbang nalang ay nasa room na sila ng mga kaibigan. 

“Eh kung iexclude tayong dalawa kala mo hindi tayo original friends, masyadong maawain kase yung dalawa sarap pag untugin.” Natawa si Kyungsoo nang bahagya sa rant ng kaibigan. Kase naman ang dalawang kaibigang nahiwalay sa kanila ay masyadong maawain, hindi maiwan ang classmate kahit may  _ attitude.  _ Hindi invited sa impromptu gala nila, pero anduon. Hindi raw kaya nung dalawa na iturn down si Hwuang. 

Nag antay sa labas ng room si Kyungsoo at Minseok dahil hindi pa tapos ang klase nila. Ilang minuto lang den lumabas na ang teacher nila, at maya maya rin ay sumunod nang lumabas ang ilang classmate bago nito niluwa si Jongdae at Sehun na nakabusangot.  Nag yakap muna ang apat as a form of greeting, bago nag tanong si Soo kung bakit naka busangot ang mga ito. 

“Di kami makaka tuloy ngayon sa kain naten Soo. Sorry, biglang may pa long test bukas dahil sa mga classmate kong tanga tanga.” napahilamos si Sehun sa mukha niya sobrang inis nito natawa nang mahina si Minseok. Hinampas ni Jongdae ang braso ni Sehun, sign na hinaan nito ang boses niya, “May mga classmate kasi kame na sinagot si Sir, ayan, nagalit long test bukas 4 chapters, 100 items.” 

“Shet! Good luck nalang sa inyo, tangina Min buti ‘di tayo nag health allied” 

“Tanga hindi naman talaga naten kaya dito, yung talino naten pang Humanities.” nag tawanan ang apat na magkakaibigan, dahil hindi naman ganoon kagaling ng dalawa sa Math at Science, pero sa ibang area nag eexcel ang mga ito, sa mga hindi masyadong kaya nila Dae at Sehun. 

“Oh Soo, balita ko best writer ka daw ah?” Tanong ni Dae habang nag aantay na mag bukas ang elevator pababa sa 1st floor. 

“Dae parang tanga wag mo na bangitin yan, lalo akong kinikilig,” lalong nagtawanan ang apat hanggat bumukas ang pinto at makalabas sa building, ay nag patuloy ang usapan sa pagka panalo ni Kyungsoo sa Writing Competition nang strand nila. 

Naka alis na ang dalawang mag rereview pa raw mag damag, naiwan sa labas ng gate sila Soo at Min, “ano? Sama kana lang sa akin, kami lang naman ni kuya eh. Pati kilala mo naman si kuya diba? Kilala ka ren niya.” dere deretsong sabi ni Minseok habang nag titipa sa kaniyang cellphone. 

“Nahihiya ako Min,” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang pinaglalaruan ang strap ng bag niya, napa angat ng tingin si Minseok sa kaibigan at tinignan na parang hindi ito maka paniwala sa kaniyang narinig, “Amputa! Ngayon pa nahiya,” natawa nang malakas si Minseok. “Gago oo nga, mamaya nakaka ano pa ko sa inyo ni kuya,” hinampas ni Soo ang braso ni Minseok upang matigil ito sa pag tawa, “ano ba! Nasabi ko na kay kuya, susunduin niya raw tayo dito. Ay ayan na pala eh” sabay turo ni Minseok sa likod niya na may paparating na malaking black na kotse. 

Tumigil ito sa harap nila at nag baba nang bintana ang nasa front seat, si Baekhyun iyon at ang nag dadrive nitong boyfriend na si Chanyeol. 

“Tangina Min sabi mo si kuya mo lang, ayaw ko na uuwi na ko. Bye kuya Baek, kuya Yeol.” sabi ni Soo nang mabilis bago kinawayan ang mga kuya sa loob ng kotse, napatawa si Baek at buti napigilan ni Minseok na maka layo itong nag iinarte niyang kaibigan. 

“Sakay na Soo, ngayon ka pa nahiya ah. Andiyan si Jongin sa likod, kasya naman kayo diba?’ bati ni Baek sa dalawang estudyante. Tumango si Soo at binuksan na ang pinto sa likod.  “Oo kasya sila, midget naman yang dalawa na yan.” Sagot ni Chanyeol mula sa driver’s seat, matagal na nitong kilala ang dalawa, dahil matagal na rin sila ni Baek at kayang kaya na niya lokohin ang mga ‘to. 

“Nye nye nye, panget ka.” sagot ni Minseok may kasama pang dila, bago niya sinarado ang pintuan sa tabi niya. Hinampas ni Soo si Chanyeol sa braso, bago kinawayan ang Kuya Baek ni Minseok sa passenger seat. 

“Oh kanina Soo nahihiya ka pa? Anyare?” bati ni Baekhyun na natatawa nang kaunti sa kaibigan nang kaniyang kapatid. 

“Eh kasi po, baka maka ano ako sa inyo ni Min. Okay lang naman po na umuwi nalang ako.” sagot ni Soo, medyo stiff ang pagkaka upo dahil may lalaki sa kaniyang kaliwa na hindi siya pamilyar.   
“Dapat kase kakain kami nila Dae, kaso po bigla silang naging busy. Kaya inaya ko nalang si Soo dito. Okay lang naman diba Kuya?” 

Hindi pa nakaka sagot si Baek, ay sumingit na ang makulit nitong boyfriend na hobby ay kulitin ang dalawang ito, “Bawal si Soo, ibaba kana namin sa sakayan ah? Dito na yon diba, itatabi ko na sasakyan.” Hinampas ni Baek nang bahagya ang nobyo bago tumingin sa likod at ngitian si Soo nang malambing halos matunaw ang puso ni Soo. Sobrang bait ni kuya Baekhyun sa kaniya, laging niyang nararamdam ang trato nito sa kaniya na parang kapatid na den, at hindi lang kaibigan nang kapatid niya. 

“Wag mo pansinin yang Chanyeol, nang aasar lang yan. Na miss kayong dalawa eh. Oo Soo, pwede ka naman kahit kailan sumama. Ikaw lang itong natanggi.” 

“Nahihiya po kase ako,” sabay ngiti nang bahagya. 

“Tanginang yan parang ngayon ko lang yan narinig sayo, Soo.” sagot ni Minseok sa tabi niya habang naka ngiti nang nakaka loko, “Huwag ka nang epal, diyan Minseok parang tanga eh.” 

“Ah si Jongin pala, kaibigan din namin. Sinama namin, galing yan sa ibang college kaya baka ngayon niyo lang nakita.” Pakilala ni Baek sa lalaking katabi ni Soo. Lumingon siya nang bahagya dito at kumaway. Medyo soft ang smile, dahil mukhang masungit ito tignan. Ganda ng kulay ng buhok, bati ni Soo sa isip niya. 

Nag patuloy ang pag da drive ni Chanyeol hanggat makarating sila sa restaurant na pagka kainan nila, nag park ito at bumaba. Si Soo bababa na sana sa side ng pinto nila ni Minseok, kaso sinarado na nito agad at hinarangan pa, nang aasar. Tumingin siya kabila at napansin ni Jongin ang ginawa ni Minseok, naka ngiti na ito nang bahagya malayo sa simangot niya kanina. Inantay niyang makababa si Soo sa kotse bago sinara ang pinto. Nauna nang lumakad ang tatlo, kaya naiwan sila ni Jongin. Hindi naman sila nag uusap, awkward pa, siguro mga another meeting nila makaka tikim na rin siya ng mura ni Kyungsoo. 

Naupo ang lima sa table, ang isang side ng table ay may chairs at ang kabila ay may malambot na bench na nag eextend sa dulo, may gaps lang per table. Tulad nang pwesto sa sasakyan, napapagitnaan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at Minseok. Ramdam niyang medyo naka lean si Jongin sa side niya, naka sandal kase ito sa malabot na bench. 

Nag uusap ang mga matatanda habang nag aantay ng order nila, nilabas ni Minseok ang phone at inopen ang file nang isang lesson nila kanina sa class, medyo nagkaka debate kasi sila ni Kyungsoo kanina dito. 

“Bobo mali nga yung sinasabi mo,ganto kase Soo, ilagay mo muna dito tapos explain tapos final answer sa loob.” turo ni Minseok sa kaibigan, napa sandal si Kyungsoo at tinignan si Minseok, dahil mali talaga ang sinasabi nito. 

“Ako pa bobo ah? Tanga tignan mo muna kase mabuti, basahin mo dali,” halos ingudngod na ni Soo si Minseok sa cellphone, “oh nabasa mo na?” tumango ang huli, “oh diba tama ako?”, hindi sumagot si Minseok, naka titig pa den sa opened file, “kung yung sinasabi mo ang gagawen, eh di contradicting sa direction at sa figure.” napakakunot lalo ang noo ni Soo, lumapit sa cellphone at napa sabi ng “oo nga, pero mali din iyo” napatawa si Minseok nang medyo malakas, sabay hampas sa balikat ng kaibigan. 

“Oh ayan! Bobo ka pa ah! Ikaw itong bobo!” muling humalakhak si Minseok, “tanga shut up, intindihin mo to. Lagot tayo bukas, gago tawa tawa ka pa diyan.” sabay hila sa kaibigan. 

Napatigil ang magkaibigan sa pag analyze nang mag salita si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, “talaga bang kapatid mo yan Baek? Bakit palamura?” sabay turo nito kay Minseok at Kyungsoo. Hindi naman siya ang tinutukoy, pero parang siyang na offend, “Gago to ah!” medyo nabigla naman si Kyungsoo at napatakip ng bibig bigla, “ay shet! Sorry po!”. 

  
Tawang tawa si Minseok at Chanyeol sa nangyayari, si Baekhyun ay iiling iling at pinapatigil ang kapatid sa pag tawa, muling nag salita si Jongin, “ahh alam ko na, sayo nahawa si Minseok ano? Ang liit mo pero yung bibig mo, grabe.” Napa iling si Jongin, tila hindi makapaniwala sa liit nang katawan ni Kyungsoo eh may naka tagong sangkaterbang mura. 

Lalong nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo at nahampas ang balikat ng katabi, “Hoy ha! Anong ako? Baka yang si Minseok ang nagturo sa akin mag mura! Judgemental ka!” Humarap ito kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay sobra na ang tawa. “Kuya saan niyo ba napulot to?” turo kay Jongin, “parang ngayon lang naka rinig ng mura eh. Parang tanga, parang mura lang eh amputa” irap ni Kyungsoo. 

“Hindi talaga nag mumura yan si Jongin, Soo, tulad namin. Ewan ko ba diyan kay Minseok saan natuto.” parang nabigla si Minseok sa narinig mula sa kuya.  “Kung diyan nila maeexpress ang sarili nila, why stop them? Basta wag lang gamitin sa amin or sa nakaka offend na way.” sambit ni Chanyeol na ngayon ay naka tupi na ang mahabang katawan at nakasandal sa balikat ng nobyo. 

“True, marunong naman mag adjust ang mga yan,” tumango ang dalawa. Hindi naman na bago kay Minseok maka rinig nang ganon, hindi na rin naman siya na ooffend, natatwa pa nga. Ilang tao narin ang nag tanong sa kanila kung magkapatid ba talaga sila. Wala naman silang pake kung tanggap ng kaniyang kuya ang paraan ng pananalita niya, ganon din si Kyungsoo. Saka tulad ng sinabi ni kuya Baek, marunong sila mag adjust, usually sa kanilang mag kakaibigan lang lumalabas ang mabulaklak na vocabulary nilang dalawa. 

Pero nakakapanibago para sa kanilang dalawa, lalo na kay Kyungsoo na mayroong taong hindi nag mumura. Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa nakakatandang lalake sa tabi niya, at medyo namumula na ito, baka marahil dala sa pinag uusapan nila. Biglang gustong kurutin ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi nito, at yun nga ang ginawa niya.  Hinawakan niya ang mga braso nito na ikinabigla ni Jongin, at duon nang gigil, “holy shit a baby!” sigaw niya habang nangigigil sa namumulang pisngi nito, na mas pumula pa ngayon. 

“Soo, dahan dahan ang baby ko!” sita ni Chanyeol bago hinawi nang dahan dahan ang kamay ni Soo sa braso ni Jongin. Tatawa tawang napailing si Baekhyun at Minseok. 

Ilang minuto lang din na pag uusap nila, ay dumating na ang mga inorder nila. Kumain ng masagana ang lima. At one point ay na realize ni Jongin na hindi nga lang pulos mura ang maririnig niya sa dalawang naka uniporme ng senior high. Namangha ito nang makipag palitan si Kyungsoo nang opinyon kay Chanyeol, ganoon din si Minseok. Medyo naguguilty na siya, pero parang nabayaran iyon nang kinuha niya sa plato ni Kyungsoo ang mga naiwang bellpepper dahil ‘di raw siya nakain noon. Tinanong kase siya ni Soo. 

Punong puno nang tawanan ang table nila, medyo nakaka sabay na si Jongin sa usapan nang dalawa, lalo na kay Kyungsoo. Pero aaminin niyang hindi talaga siya sanay makarinig nang ganoong karaming mura sa isang sentence tulad nang naririnig niya kay Kyungsoo. Pero parang kailangan niyang masanay dahil ramdam niyang marami pang mga ganito ang mangyayari mula ngayon. Baka dala na rin sa pagod sa school, sa katatawa at sa maraming nakaing Kyungsoo, ay naka idlip ito sa sasakyan pabalik sa city. 

“Baek” tawag niya nang mahina kay Baekhyun na naka upo sa unahan, mahina lang dahil may tulog sa mga tabi niya. Madalim na rin sa labas, at malamig pa ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol, nakaka antok talaga. 

“Naka tulog oh.” turo niya kay Kyungsoo na naka sandal na halos ang ulo nito sa balikat niya. Nilingon siya ni Baekhyun at medyo natawa, “ganyan yan silang dalawa, pag nabubusog nakaka tulog.” tinignan niya si Minseok sa dulo at tulog nga din ito. 

Tumango ito at muling bumalik sa cellphone niya, binabaan niya ang brightness dahil baka magising si Kyungsoo. At one point ay tuluyan na ngang napasandal si Kyungsoo sa balikat niya, hindi siya kumportable sa posisyon niya pero hindi niya iyon maiayos dahil magigising si Kyungsoo. Kaya sa buong byahe, traffic pa ay naka ganon lang siya. 

Inuna nila si Kyungsoo ihatid sa baba ng apartment building nito, kagigising lang eh nag sorry pa ito dahil naka tulog sa balikat niya. Bumaba ito upang maka baba si Kyungsoo, dahil si Minseok ay tulog pa sa kabila. Hinawakan niya ang pinto, pinapanood kung paano umurong si Soo palapit sa pinto, naka pikit pa at nagkukusot ng mata. Cute, parang bata lang. 

Tumalon ito pababa, nag babye kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun, bago ngumiti sa kaniya at nag lakad nang dahan dahan papasok. Saka lang sila umalis nang maka pasok na ito nang tuluyan sa complex. Lumingon si Baek sa kaniya, “cute?” tanong nito, kumunot ang ulo nito, hindi ma gets si Baekhyun. 

“Si Soo?” tanong nito, nasulyap sulyap na den si Chanyeol sa kaniya sa rear view.

Tumango ito, dahil cute naman talaga si Kyungsoo, “mukhang penguin.” ani niya, at tumawa ang mag nobyo sa unahan, tumatango. 

“Okay, good.” 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: CHAPTERED PO ITO 
> 
> School and life is hard soooooo ayan lang kaya ko, FOR NOW. Ang saya lang kase mag sulat, nag try ako mag try ibang genre and I'm enjoying it. Feeling ko may isang bagay na mag eexcel ako hahahahahha. 
> 
> inspo of this is my friends!


End file.
